Future Cardfight! BuddyVan
by Chaviaj
Summary: In the world people and monster become buddies, live Hiroshi Toshiki aka Kai, a first year high school student and Jackknife Dragon as his buddy. (Full summary inside)
1. Chapter 0 - Summary

Note : This is a crossover of Cardfight! Vanguard and Future Card Buddyfight. The story takes place in Vanguard universe where the characters do Buddyfight instead of Vanguard fight. So, most of the characters here will be from Vanguard universe, but I will also including some Buddyfight characters. And in this story, there will be some elements that different from the real franchise.

Lastly, I DO NOT own Cardfight! Vanguard and Future Card Buddyfight.

* * *

In the world people and monster become buddies, live Hiroshi Toshiki aka Kai, a first year high school student and Jackknife Dragon as his buddy. Although he doesn't Buddyfight despite he has the cards, the ecounter with Miwa Taishi the Deck Builder forces him to fight a strong Buddyfighter Sendou Aichi, a third year middle school student.

Eventually, Kai meets elementary school student Buddyfighter Katsuragi Kamui with his buddy Drum Bunker Dragon and the genius Buddyfighter, Buddy Police Boy Tasuku Ryuenji with Pile Bunker Dragon as his buddy. After turns of event, Kai's primary goal is becoming a strong fighter and wins Buddyfight National Tournament in place of the person who Kai met in the past.

* * *

Another note : Actually I don't know whether I should write this, since the story basically will be based from Cardfight! Vanguard season 1 and Asian Circuit hen, if I really can write it until there. So, I want to ask your opinions, whether I should continue or not. And tell me if I should maintain the title or change to a new one. If so, ideas are welcome. See you later…


	2. Chapter 1 - Hiroshi Toshiki

Note : The official first chapter of BuddyVan! Let me remind you that I don't own Buddyfight and Vanguard. They belong to Bushiroad. Into the chapter!

Edit (23/01/2016) : I made it into a longer chapter. It's necessary for the future.

* * *

 _A card game that connected to an alternate universe..._

 _By becoming Buddies with monsters that appear from the cards, engage to a battle with friendship and courage!_

 _It's name is Buddyfight!_

* * *

"Final Phase! I pay four gauge and Cast!"

"Tsk!"

"Dragon Cavalry Arts, Ultimate Smash!"

"Gah, no!"

The crowd cheered as the match won by the teenager with blue hair, and the other with M-shaped hair grunted in defeat.

"I won." The blue haired boy said.

"Armorknight Black Drake lost?! What a crappy luck I have!" the M-shaped hair boy grunted.

"Morikawa-kun, I don't think it's about your luck but your deck and skil-"

"Shut it! It's just bad luck you know!"

"Just accept your lost, you loser!" a teenager with blond hair beside the blue haired boy said.

"What do you say?!" angered the M haired boy.

"Morikawa calm down!" another boy with dark brown hair said.

"Ha..." sighed the blue haired boy.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Aichi?" asked the blond.

"Is there any other opponent I can Buddyfight, for real?"

"That's, I have no clue."

"Then I guess I won't come next time." replied Aichi.

This surprised the blond, "What? Are you serious?"

"Yes. In fact, I'm going home now. See you next time, Miwa-kun" And as he said that, Aichi go outside of the shop.

"Wait, Aichi!" called Miwa but Aichi already left the shop. "Man, what to do now?" the blond scratched the back of his head.

* * *

 _The next day..._

Hitsue High School, one of the school division of Hitsue, and the place where Miwa study, but that doesn't mean the blond does it seriously because...

"So, if you want to solve this kind of equation, you can use this formula for quick answer. But, as this formula cannot solve all equation, you should use-"

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, teach. But let me focus on this deck..." mumbled Miwa, or Miwa the Deck Builder. As the teacher explains his lesson in front of the class, Miwa is busy creating a new deck by writing the concept in his student notebook, almost completely ignoring the teacher.

"And, let's see if you understand the lesson until this point, I need one of you to volunteer to solve this question. If anyone doesn't, I will get to choose. So, please." Unfortunately, the question the teacher asked to do is a difficult one.

'What? Yikes, I don't think anyone can answer that.' thought Miwa. Suddenly, a student in front of the blond, get up from his seat, goes to the black board. While the whole room focuses to the said student, he swiftly answered the question. The teacher, who was standing in front of the black board, shocked and says :

"P-perfect answer... Um-"

"Hiroshi, sir" answered the brown haired-glasses student.

"Great job, Hiroshi. Go back to your seat."

'How did he do that?' is probably what the students in the class thought of Hiroshi, while he doesn't care about it and return to his seat. Ignoring the wide-eyed blond behind him, Hiroshi takes his student notebook from his blazer pocket and opens it. Inside it, is a card of an armored green dragon.

'How was it?'

'That's should do. Well done, Kai.'

* * *

The bell is ringing, thus ending the lesson and the school time. Many students start assemble their belonging and put it in their bag, while Miwa quickly inserting his books and writing tool to his bag, leaving his student notebook in hand then rashly leave the class, but he crashed to Hiroshi who is also leaving the class, resulting their notebooks fell.

"Sorry!" apologized Miwa and took off after blindly take the notebook, leaving Hiroshi take other one and checks the book. Hiroshi shocked with what he saw, and start go after Miwa.

'He-he's not inside!'

On the other hand, with his seems to be evading and running skill, Miwa reach the gate of the school and meet the two middle school students from yesterday. "Where's my strongest deck?!" asked Morikawa.

"All right, all right. Keep it down. It's right here." Miwa takes a box with cards in it and gives to the M-haired boy. The latter then checks the contents of the box.

"Are you sure this is the strongest deck? There are many weak monsters here." Complained Morikawa.

"That hurts! That's the best deck I could think of now. If used correctly, I'm sure it can win against Aichi." Explained Miwa.

"Don't speak the name of the guy I'm trying to beat! How i supposed to use this 'said to be strongest deck'?"

"Well, it will take forever to explain it to you, so I wrote the imaginary concept of how the deck should do."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Card Capital! Let's race!" With that, Morikawa took off.

"He-hey! Wait!" Too late, Morikawa has gone too far. Miwa look to the browned haired boy who Morikawa left behind, Izaki. "Hey, Izaki. Can you give the note to Morikawa?"

"What? You're not coming with us?"

"I need to borrow and copy notes from my last lesson. I didn't write anything because of the deck. Here." Miwa hands 'his' notebook to Izaki.

"Is that so? If that's the case," Izaki took the note, "I will make sure Morikawa reads it. I hope Aichi still comes to the shop!" And Izaki left.

"Yeah, me too." To make Aichi stay, yesterday, Miwa promised Aichi to create a deck, strong enough to give the blue haired boy challange, of course the fighter will be Morikawa, not himself. Since he is a Deck Builder, he's not skilled enough to Buddyfight, when he's good at making a deck to have one.

'I'm lucky enough to make him come today, though. I hope Morikawa's skill can make him stay for a little longer, or I will be lonely.' Miwa's train of thought got cut off because there's someone grabbed his shoulder from behind.

"Wha-?!" Miwa turned around to see Hiroshi, staring at him. "I-is there anything I can do for yo-"

"You left this."

"Huh?" asked Miwa, as Hiroshi handed him a student notebook. "What's this?"

"Our notebook got swapped when you bumped to me in the class." Replied the glasses student.

"Really?! Man, thank you! But, wait. If my notebook was with you,-"

"Mine should be with you. Where is it?" asked Hiroshi, but Miwa try assembling the event that just happened. Then he makes a very shocked face.

'Oh. No.' Miwa realized that he's doomed.

* * *

Morikawa is in furious mode. Not only Miwa didn't come to watch him beat Aichi, the content of the notebook that was brought by Izaki was nothing but a lone card. How does he know about the deck from a single card? Izaki is beside him and they're now in a shop called Card Capital and try to reasoning him, "Calm down, Morikawa. Maybe the card means that you must keep out for the size 2 mons-"

"How do size 2 monsters beat that kid?!" shouted Morikawa. Unlike other Buddyfighter, Morikawa mostly uses size 3 monster in his deck, without proper line up of spells and items. And monster with size 2 or less are weaklings for him.

"That's I don't know too. I think the card serves as a hint or something. Or, Miwa gave the card as a lucky charm?" replied Izaki, with seemingly ridiculous reasoning.

"This? A lucky charm?" Morikawa eyeing the card. There's no way a size 2 monster card is a lucky charm, he thought. Some time later, the door of the shop slides open, revealing Aichi behind it.

"Welcome." Replied the shop girl, behind the counter.

"Good afternoon. Hm? Morikawa-kun and Izaki-kun?"

"There you are, Aichi! Now, fight me! This time I won't lose!" challenged Morikawa, taking his deck out.

Aichi looks at Morikawa then say, "I refuse."

"What?!"

"I don't mean to be rude but I come here to see Miwa-kun because he said that I can fight him, or rather his deck. I didn't come here to fight you, Morikawa-kun." Explained Aichi.

"But 'his' deck is with me! Look!" Morikawa shows the deck that Miwa built.

"Really? But, since the fighter is Morikawa-kun, I think the result will be the same as usual."

"Wow, Aichi. That's harsh." Commented Izaki. But Morikawa didn't say anything. He needs something that can make Aichi fight him, but what will. That's where Morikawa came up with something.

"Then how about this?" Morikawa spoke, taking a card and show it to Aichi, right at his face. "If you win against me, I will give you this card!"

"Eh? Morikawa?" Izaki shocked with Morikawa's statement. "What're you doing?"

'The card can't be just in the note, right? It looks useless at the first the sight, but this is right time to use it!' thought Morikawa. While Aichi is inspecting the card in front of him. "Since Miwa left this card to us, this card might be special rare card. Or, a Buddy Rare, perhaps~?" said Morikawa in luring voice.

Then Aichi's expression become serious. "Sure. I'll fight you."

"All right! Bring it on!"

* * *

Miwa, together with Hiroshi, dashed to Card Capital. The blond avoids the glasses boy, because his glare is to terrifying for him. "If someone ever said that stares might kill people, then this guy's will!"

"Where's the place?" asked Hiroshi, in dead serious tone.

"W-we're almost there!" Miwa answered, and he's really frightened. A banner with Card Capital enters his sight. "We're here!"

The two high school students enter the shop, to find Morikawa already defeated by Aichi. "Morikawa!" called Miwa. Of course, Morikawa recognized the voice and look to the source.

"Miwa. What's the meaning of this?! How can your deck, lost?!" angered Morikawa.

"Eh? You lost already? That's fast." Commented Miwa, sheepishly.

"And what the heck is wrong with your note?! It's nothing!" Shouted the M-haired boy, again.

"Please be quite." Said the shop girl, with stern voice. This make Morikawa silence immediately.

"So-sorry for the ruckus." Apologized Izaki, in Morikawa's place.

"Well, to tell you the truth, it's the wrong note." Miwa starts to explain.

"What?" Morikawa become wide eyed.

"My note got swapped with my classmate, Hiroshi over here." Miwa indirectly introduce Hiroshi, and then take out his notebook. "And the real note is here." The blond ended.

"Seriously?!" shocked Morikawa.

"Hiroshi's here to take his notebook back, so where's it?" asked Miwa.

"Ah, it's here. H-here you go." Replied Izaki, handing the note. Hiroshi swiftly take it from the brown haired middle strudent and checks the content.

"Yo, Aichi. You really came." Greeted Miwa.

"Yes, I did."

"So, how was it? Is what I would to say, I didn't expect you to win that easily. Sorry, if the fight didn't really satisy you. I tried hard you know?"

"It's okay, since I got something from the fight. At least I didn't waste my energy for nothing." Aichi kindly replied.

"Really? What is-"

"Where is it?"

Miwa, Aichi and the other two who got ignored, turned to Hiroshi who is tightly gripped his note, almost crumple it. "Where's my card?" asked Hiroshi again.

"Card? What're you talking about?" said Miwa.

"I put a card inside here, and it's should be inside the note. But now it's gone. Where is it?"

Miwa loss words and turned to Morikawa, but he and Izaki look away when Aichi look at Hiroshi, "Say, the card you meant, is it this one?" then the blue haired boy shows the Jackknife Dragon card he just got.

"Yes, it is! Give it back." Asked Hiroshi.

Aichi look at the card and say, "Sorry, but I can't. This card is mine now."

Hiroshi shocked and gasped. "What?"

"Morikawa-kun challanged me into a Buddyfight with this card as a bet and lost."

"But, it's mine and got nothing to do with it!"

"Unfortunately, the result of Buddyfight is absolute for us, Buddyfighter. Which means this card now belongs to me."

Hiroshi got taken back, but Miwa replied to his aid, "But, Aichi, can't you just let his be bygone? This guy is innocence. It's all on me."

Aichi then quickly said, "He can Buddyfight me to take it back. Since he has this card and precious it, this means that he is a Buddyfighter too, right?"

"Well..." Miwa looks at now silence Hiroshi who just stand there and tightly grasped his hand.

'Fight.' Hiroshi heard a voice. The card dimly glowed on Aichi's hand, but the latter didn't notice it.

'It's the only thing you can do right now. As the boy said, fight him.' He looks at the card and nodded.

'I got it, Jack.' Then Hiroshi looks at Aichi.

"You, Buddyfight me!"

* * *

Another note : That's the chapter. And yeah, you should realize that I already make something different (weird) from the beginning. But I hope that didn't stop me from writing and everyone from reading this story. Also, if anyone got better idea for the title, let me know! 'Till next time!

Edit (23/1/2016) : So, I added conversation between Aichi and Hiroshi (Kai) about the card, that resemble Cardfight! Vanguard S1 episode 1, with roles switched. I hope I didn't too messy with Aichi's personality.


	3. Chapter 2 - Sendou Aichi

Note : Welcome back to BuddyVan chapter 2. I'm sorry for the long wait. In this chapter, there will be a card fighting scene which I hope I won't make it too messy. Once again, I remind all of you, I own neither Vanguard nor Buddyfight.

* * *

"You, Buddyfight me!" Hiroshi looks at Aichi, with the most serious face he can muster, that makes the shop girl get his attention for a moment.

"Sure. Let's have one." Aichi replied.

"Wait, are you serious? Even Miwa's deck can't beat him!" Morikawa said.

"We won't know, until we tried." Hiroshi holds his glasses on his face. But suddenly he thought of something.

"Then let's begin. You can sit here." Aichi gestured to the seat in front of him. "Umm, Morikawa-kun, can you leave the chair? We're about to have Buddyfight here."

"Tsk! Just watch, Aichi! That cocky attitude of yours won't last long!" Declared Morikawa.

"Morikawa... Aichi is just trying to be polite..." commented Izaki.

"Shut it, Izaki!"

Miwa goes to Hiroshi's side with apologetic smile and said, "Forgive me for getting you into this mess. If there's something I can help, just say the word."

"Then, can you lend me a deck?"

Miwa stood there, processing what the glasses boy just said. Then the blond become wide-eyed. "Eh?"

"I didn't bring my deck. I usually don't bring it. Can you lend me one?" Hiroshi straightly replied.

This get Miwa off guard, but immediately regain his composure and widely smiled, "You asked the right person! Shop girl! Do you still keep my tool box?"

* * *

"Can you believe this guy? He challenged someone to a Buddyfight when he didn't bring his deck?" Morikawa joked then laughed.

"Ssssst! Don't say it! He can hear you!" Izaki tries to silence him.

"I'm finish!"

Both Izaki and Morikawa look at the sound direction, and also Aichi. Hiroshi walks to the middle schoolers', with Miwa right behind him.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Aichi! This guy is now ready to rumble!" said Miwa, holding a deck with him.

"Why do you act like you are the one who will fight?" Hiroshi bluntly asked.

"You're mean!" Miwa replied.

'I'm about to say that.' Morikawa and Aichi thought.

"I just built you a deck and this is what I got? Man! Your rudeness is the same as Aichi! I thought that you are his relative for a moment!" The blond commented.

"That's aside. Can we begin our match now?" The blue haired asked.

Hiroshi takes the deck from Miwa's hand, "Yes."

Aichi nods, "Then please sit here."

"And now you both ignoring me?!"

Hiroshi, completely ignores Miwa, goes to the vacant seat, with the deck that the blond just built in hand. Miwa brushed the ignorance off and goes to Hiroshi's back side of seat. Morikawa and Izaki do the same.

"Why are you on this side? Aren't you both should be at Aichi's side? He's your classmate, isn't he?" asked Miwa.

"Who want to be in his side? Just because he's in the same class as me, that doesn't mean I should cheer for him." Morikawa replied. "Beside, that should be my line! Why are you here?"

"Me? Well, a guy from nowhere challenges Aichi, the strongest fighter around, into a Buddyfight. This sure is going to be interesting! I'm the one who caused it in the first place, though."

"He's the strongest?! He's just luck-"

Aichi cut in, "Can you both be quite? We're about to fight here.", with serious face.

This makes both Miwa and Morikawa silence at once. "There it is. The serious face" Miwa commented.

"Let me reconfirm. If you win the fight, you get your card back. But, if I win, the card stays with me." Aichi explained, hinting the Jackknife Dragon that is at stake.

Hiroshi replies with the same serious face, "Yeah."

"Then let's begin." Aichi place a card in the Flag Area, and one in the Buddy Area. Then he takes 6 cards and more 2 cards which he place in the Gauge Area. Lastly, set the Life Counter at corner of the playmat into 10. Hiroshi does the same.

"Ready?"

"Open the Flag!"

Aichi flip both of his face down cards. "Dragon World! My Buddy is Dragon Knight, Red Baron!"

"Dragon World! My Buddy is Rising Flare Dragon!" Hiroshi declared.

"Wow! Both of them fight for Dragon World." Izaki commented. "This really is going to be interesting!"

"I go first. Charge and Draw." He places a card from his hand to the Gauge, then he take the top card of his deck. After that he places a card on the field. "I call Dragon Knight, Alexander to the center!" Aichi Rests the card, "Then I attack the fighter!" Hiroshi slides down the Life Counter into 7. "Move end."

"Then it's my move. I draw." Hiroshi takes a card from the top of the deck. "Charge and Draw." Then he takes 2 cards from the Gauge Area to the Drop Zone, and he takes the card from the Buddy Area to his left, and take the copy of the card from his hand, in horizontal, to Buddy Area on its place. "I pay 2 gauge and Buddy Call Rising Flare Dragon to the left! I regain one life from the Buddy Gift."

"Buddy Gift?" asked Morikawa.

"What? You don't know? When you call you Buddy Monster, you will get one life. It's called Buddy Gift." Miwa explained.

"Well, Morikawa is seldom to call his Buddy. I think he forgot what Buddy Gift is." Izaki speak up.

This angered the M-haired boy, "What did you say?!"

Ignoring Morikawa, Hiroshi continues, "I activate Rising Flare's ability. When he is called I can choose one opponent's monster that is Size 2 or lower and destroy it! I choose Alexander!" he declared. Aichi then takes the said monster to the Drop Zone.

"I call Thousand Rapier Dragon to the right! Then I equip Dragonblade, Dragofearless!" He places a card over the flag card.

"Equip?" Morikawa mumbled.

"Never mind that! He easily opens Aichi's center!" Miwa commented.

"With Thousand Rapier and Dragofearless, I attack the fighter!" Aichi' Life Points become 6. "Next, Rising Flare!"

The blue haired boy takes out a card from his hand, "I cast! Blue Dragon Shield! The attack is nullified and I increase my gauge."

"Move end."

"My move. Draw. Charge and Draw."

"Say, what's that on the glasses guy's flag?" Morikawa finally is able to ask.

Miwa puts a disbelief face, "You even don't know that? It's an Item Card. With that, the fighter can join the battle. They must leave the center open as the risk."

"Is that so? That's stupid then." Morikawa commented.

"I don't think so. Look at Hiroshi. He did well with it." Then Miwa suddenly thought, 'Which surprise me. He's definitely a experienced fighter. Why he doesn't usually fight?'

"I Buddy Call Dragon Knight, Red Baron to the right! I regain one Life Point. Then I call Dragon Knight, Iwamoto to the right!" Aichi assemble his formation.

Izaki gulped, "As expected of Aichi. He immediately recovers his formation."

"But he left his center open." Again, Morikawa commented.

Miwa replies, "Isn't it obvious?"

Aichi pay 2 gauges and place a card on top of his flag, "Equip! Twin Dragonblades, Dragoanthem!"

"He did it so he can attack with an Item!"

"Red Baron attacks Thousand Rapier!" Hiroshi place the attacked card to the Drop Zone. "Iwamoto attack the fighter!" Hiroshi's life becomes 5. "Then I attack with Dragoanthem!" The glasses boy Life Point keeps decreasing. "Double attack!" Hiroshi's Life Point is now 3. "Move end."

Miwa dropped a sweat, "He survived."

"Why didn't he nullify the attack like Aichi did? Did he get a bad hand?" Izaki mumbled.

"How should I know?" Morikawa said.

Miwa moves to the side and looks at Hiroshi's face. The said boy unexpectedly keeps his cool which makes the blond surprised. 'This guy. Did he let the attack through on purpose?' Then he realized something, 'Is he?'

"My move. Draw. Charge and Draw. I call Systemic Dagger Dragon to the right. Then Successive Cast! Dragonic Charge and Dragonic Dash! I charge 2 more gauge and give Rising Flare Dragon Penetrate!"

"Penetrate?" Izaki mumbled.

Morikawa grinned, "What's wrong, Izaki? You don't know Penetrate?"

"Of course I know! But I don't understand." Izaki replied.

"About what?" Morikawa asked.

"Penetrate is the ability to inflict damage when there's a monster in the center. Hiroshi just give the ability to his monster when Aichi got no monster in his center." Miwa explained, partially ignoring Morikawa.

"Right? So why bother-" Izaki confirmed.

Miwa smirked, "That's because Aichi will move Red Baron to the center, due to its Move ability."

"Really?/What?!" Both Izaki and Morikawa shocked at same time. "What's a Move?" Morikawa for numerous times asked. The other spectators epically fall.

"Do you even know how to Buddyfifht properly?! Is that the reason you always lose?!" Miwa pointed.

"What did you say?!"

"Set, Dragon Seal! I put three cards from the top of the deck into the soul!" Hiroshi place the said card on an open space and place three cards underneath it. This time, Aichi makes surprised face, he doesn't really show it.

"I will not use any ability now." Aichi said.

'So he doesn't move it. It's good decision. He won't waste a monster.' Miwa thought.

"I attack with you Rising Flare Dragon!" Aichi's life becomes 5. "I continue with Dragofearless!" Aichi's life becomes 3. "Then I attack Iwamoto with Systemic Dagger!"

Morikawa and Izaki surprised, "Eh?"

"Cast! Blue Dragon Shield!"

"Wait a minute? Why did he change the target?" Morikawa asked.

"It's usual actually." Miwa answered.

"What do you mean?" This time Izaki asked.

"Aichi's remaining Life Point is 3. Systemic Dagger's critical is 2. Even Aichi didn't nullify the attack, he would survived with 1 life point. That's why Hiroshi attacked his monster instead."

"But, why did Aichi nullify the attack?"

"It's for his Impact, Dragon Cavalry Arts Ultimate Smash."

"I remember! To cast that Impact, you need 2 Dragon Knight monsters and an Item equipped, right?"

"Yes. If Aichi able to use that in his next turn, he will win."

"Really? It's Game End, then." Morikawa boringly replied.

Miwa smiled, "If his turn comes, that is!"

"At this time, I activate Dragon's Seal's ability! When my life is 3 or less, I can reveal the card's soul. If there's Armordragon, I can call it by paying its Call Cost!" Hiroshi declared.

"It's the Set Spell from before!" Izaki pointed and then shocked, "Wait a minute, did he take all of the damage from Aichi's last attacks for this moment?!"

"Looks like it. But, if there's no monster with critical of 3 among those cards, it's really Game End for him. This is definitely moment of truth!" Miwa replies.

"Check!" Four pairs of eyes are looking at the glasses boy. The latter reveals the card one by one, and he smiled. "I send Rising Flare and Dagger to the Drop Zone." He moves the cards to the drop zone, and reveals one card, "In their place, I pay 3 gauge and call Gigant Sword Dragon to the right!"

"You get it?!" Aichi flinched. 'Will I? For real?'

"It's over! I attack the fighter!" Hiroshi rested the newly called card.

Aichi, who just silently views the fighter in front of him, slide his Life Counter to 0, "With that attack, my life point become zero and my flag is destroyed."

Hiroshi snapped back into reality, "That means..."

"I lose." The blue haired boy finished. Then he immediately tidy up his cards, leaving the three spectators with wide mouth.

"He just beat Aichi." Miwa commented. The said boy gets up from his seat and swiftly slides the Jackknife Dragon card to Hiroshi's side, which the latter takes.

"The card's yours. Sorry for taking it without knowing the details."

Hiroshi just looks the card he just gets.

"And, Hiroshi-kun, was it?" Aichi asked.

"That's right. It's Hiroshi Toshiki."

"I didn't introduce myself yet, did I? I am Sendou Aichi. Nice to meet you, Hiroshi-kun."

Miwa goes to the blue haired boy's side and nudged him with his elbow. "Hey, Aichi. You told him your name after you fought him? Shouldn't it be the opposite?"

"I can't help it. Besides, he did the same, right?" Aichi pointed.

"Yeah, sure he did!"

"I'm leaving."

Miwa and Aichi turned to Hiroshi, who takes his bag after tidy up the cards he just used and left it on the table. "Thank you for the deck. It has done well." The glasses boy commented, and then leaves the group straight to the exit.

"Hey! Wait!" Miwa walk after him and Aichi does the same. Hiroshi hasn't gone too far. Aichi spoke,

"Hiroshi-kun! Let's fight again next time!"

* * *

On the way home, silence is all over Hiroshi, or it should be. The images of the last fight are still haunting him, although he keeps telling himself to forget it.

'You have done well, Kai.' A voice speaks out.

'Jack.' Hiroshi snapped back into reality.

'You know? When it comes to Buddyfight, you never change.'

The glasses boy halted his step, 'Really?'

The voice called Jack continues, 'When the fight was in progress, you never let your eyes look away from you opponent. Just like when you fought "him" '

Hiroshi, still hearing Jack, starts to walk again. 'It's normal, isn't?'

'Even though you're completely forget about me?'

This make Hiroshi surprised, 'What are you talking about?'

'I can feel it. You get to savor it again. The thrill of Buddyfight. The thrill that makes you forgets reality.'

The glasses boy continues to listen.

'And you want to savor it again. One more time, no, you want it any-.'

'Jack. Don't talk about this. Please.'

Then the voice abruptly stops and says, 'If that's your wish, then I shall follow it.'

* * *

On the top of the building, that's located far from the glasses boy lived, stand a young boy. His pinkish red eyes stare at the sun on his sight. The wind is blowing his light blue hair. Beside him is a little creature, that's supposed to be a dragon.

"Finally, right? Partner." Said the creature.

"Yeah." The boy replied him.

'At last, I can meet him again.'

* * *

Another note : There you go! How was the card fighting scene? Did turned out to be bad, so-so, or good? Tell me what you think! And, I'm sure everyone knows who's in the ending. He will make an actual appearance at the next chapter! See you next time!


End file.
